


Into Reality

by Sleepii_Luv



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26010706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepii_Luv/pseuds/Sleepii_Luv
Summary: When on a trip to the beach a pair of girls stumble upon a cave that leads them to another world...? The girls are pulled apart by fate and now they must find their way back to each other.With the help of two boys, will the girls find their way home? Do they even want to?[Discontinued!]





	Into Reality

**Author's Note:**

> So i wrote this back in high school I believe, or in my first year of college. This was a role-play (kind of?) That I did with my best friend and her boyfriend at the time. My friend had the role of Kaori while her boyfriend did Roxas , Sora, Donald, and Goofy .  
> This was discontinued because they stopped having time xD  
> Either that or they just lost motivation. 
> 
> Also, all I really did was try to connect their texts so it flows more smoothly. If you look closely you can see the difference ìn writing between characters. 
> 
> I decided to post this because I honestly don't think it'll ever be finished. I tried a few weeks ago but I don't have much knowledge about Kingdom Hearts. I've only played the game for the DS and even then I wasn't able to finish it because my brother lost my Ds.  
> Most of the knowledge i do have of Kingdom Hearts comes from the Manga and a lot of Doujins. 
> 
> This is, or was, a self insert. So the characters of Miki and Kaori are based on my friend and I. Any other Oc's are also based on real people in our lives. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy this cringy story!

July 23, 2000  
Four year Old Kotomi “Miki” Tsukimi, a young girl with short Black hair and ruby red eyes, was sitting in the sandbox at her local park, building small mountains while filling up a pan with sand to make more. She looked back to her sister, a girl with light brown hair, who had been sitting on a bench talking with a pair of girls. Miki pouted and looked around for the boys that had come with them. Finally spotting one of them, Miki grabbed her pan and ran to one of the boys. “Chia-chan! “ She said. Stopping next to the boy. The raven haired boy turned around and smiled, though it looked strained even to her. “Miki, erm , What is it? Do you need anything?” Miki nodded her head while lifting her pan slightly. “Would you play with me? “ The boy looked nervously between the girl and his friends, his sapphire eyes shifting slightly, before sighing. “I uhnm can’t, Miki, I already promised to play with them. Sorry” He said before running off with his friends, who only snickered at the girls fallen smile. Never one to give up, Miki looked around for the other boy. She retreated back to her sandbox when she couldn’t find him after searching most of the park. Miki sat in the sandbox alone, not really doing much anymore before she stood up and walked to her sister, who was still talking with her friends.  
“Yui, I wanna go home” She stated. Yui turned around, her amber eyes glaring at her slightly before she sighed and nodded her head none the less. After saying goodbye to her friends the pair walked back home from the park.  
September 8, 2003  
The now 7 year old walked around her school's playground, a small jump rope in hand. She had managed to grab one when the teacher opened the storage car. Miki’s short hair was in two low ponytails, she wore the school uniform, a navy blue skirt, that led to her knees, black slip ons with a strap across and bows at the sides with a white collared shirt under her own sweater, a pink bunny hoodie she adored. Miki stopped at the back of the playground, away from the school buildings and began jumping. Changing her pace from quick to slow at any given moment. No one bothered getting near her, but Miki didn’t mind. She saw what trouble it was having friends.  
Miki remembered a time last year when a girl said something against her friend. The girl, Mira, then told all the girls in the school that Kiara , the girl who went against her, was a crybaby and that she was so dumb she had her brother do her homework for her.Kiara then began getting bullied by every kid in the school.Miki had tried to intervene but it was inevitable, Kiara moved away a month later. Because of her ruby eyes, Miki was thought to be a demon. No one neared her in fear of getting cursed. Though it wasn’t true, Miki never bothered correcting anyone, she hated conflict.  
Miki began jumping faster she was getting tired but didn't stop.  
“You'll get sick you know” she heard a voice say. Miki stopped her jumping, breathing heavily as she turned to look at the visitor. The girl had long, wavy black hair tied into two high pigtails. She wore a long navy blue skirt that led past her knees her feet were covered with black knee socks and black slip on flats while her top half was covered with a white collared shirt under a black, too big, cardigan. The girl looked at Miki with something akin to worry. Her honey brown eyes were set in a frown and her lips in a soft pout. Miki looked away from the girl and down at the rope in her hands. “I know” she muttered. Then continued jumping.

Chapter 1  
Two girls walked down the street by their school. The ravenette was playing with a rolled up sheet of paper, having just culminated middle school, while the Auburnette was pouting and skipping along the side of the street. The two, being one year apart in age, we're separating for the year. Miki, now 11 years old, walked along the street with her head lowered, her dyed hair covering what looked like the beginning of tears at the corners of her eyes. Her hair led past her shoulders and curled up at the ends. Miki and her raven haired friend Kaori were walking home from school, it was the last day of the semester and the two were heading home after a full year at Sakura Academy .  
The two made their way to a nearby park where they made a beeline for the swings which were luckily empty . The two stayed on the swings till past nightfall, wondering how different their lives would be if they had different families . It wasn't until Miki's glasses reflected a light coming from the pond that the girls stood up and walked over. "What do you think it is?" Muttered Miki as Kaori bent down to pick up a small bundle from the edge of the pond. "Lets check what it is tomorrow" Kaori said as she stood up straight, making sure the bundle was dry enough before stuffing it into her pocket.The girls then made their way home , curiosity getting getting the best of them, the girls opened the bundle under a street light , halfway through their houses and checked the continents. In the bundle were 2 necklaces and four keys with amazing designs as if carved and painted into the metal. Miki gasped, taking one of the keys and looking at it a bit closer. "It's adorable!" She exclaimed , shedding some light on the key a bit more. Kaori picked up another key, looking at it skeptically ."It's alright I guess" she says looking over.  
The four keys varied in color and shape , one was yellow with a blue handle, the designs were of spiderweb like designs with a heart at the tip, on the key was engraved the name 'Ultima weapon'. Next was a simple silver key with a gold handle , a mouse dangled from the edge of the handle, on the key was engraved the name, 'Kingdom key' . Then, a silver key with a winged handle and a neon blue snowflake with yellow tips at it's end.on the key was engraved the name, 'Oath keeper' The last one was more malicious than the rest. it was the opposite of the key with name 'Kingdom key' with a bat winged like handle , in black silver, on the key was engraved the name, 'Oblivion'  
The girls each took a pair of keys, Miki taking the kingdom key and the Ultima weapon , while Kaori took Oath keeper and Oblivion. With a small smile the two continued on home, hoping their parents were already sleep.

6 years later

The girls were waking up in their respective dorms with roommates either sleeping or already up and ready for the day. Miki sat up, her wavy hair , tangled and almost resembling a bird's nest. She kicked the pink blankets away and slipped on her slippers. Today was the day she was graduating from high school. She hoped that things would be easier, but from what Kaori has told her, this weren't gonna get any easier from then on. With a small grumble she stood up and headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.  
A few minutes later, Miki came out of the bathroom dressed in a black sundress that led to her knees , her hair in a side ponytail with a black bow. They had to practice for the ceremony later that afternoon. She grabbed her sweater then dashed out to meet their her fellow graduates. Along the way she saw her roommate , Momo, who wasn't graduating due to failing a few classes and failing to pass the high school exit exam for the past three years. Miki shook her head and continued on, making it right on time and starting practice.  
Later that day , Miki was walking out of the academy with 3 bags filled with all her belongings . She grinned as she saw Kaori at the gate. The two then walked home, once again, summer vacation was starting. 

A few days into summer vacation, Miki and Kaori sneaked out of their homes at night in favor of going to the beach near their town. They took anything they thought they'd need. Clothes, incase they got wet, a bit of food, junk food , towels and their cameras , to take memories. Miki and Kaori met at the bus stop, where the bus would leave them right in front of the beach. The ride over was silent, with the girls either playing with the keys, which were hanging around their necks loosely, or doodling in a small note book. Miki would look out the window once in awhile then back at her small book, doing this at few times until they arrived at the beach.The moon was full, as if watching over them; it was reflected on the surface of the dark, almost black ocean water.  
Miki was almost jumping in place as they got off, she turned to Kaori who was looking around for a place to set down their things . "Come on "She said and started walking towards a spot on the beach . The spot was near a grill where they quickly filled with pieces of wood they found along the way. Miki set down her thing's and pulled out her blankets, which she had brought in case it got cold. She took off the baggy shirt she had on leaving her in some shorts and a black one piece . Miki untied her her hair and jumped in place . "Come on Kao-chan! Hurry!" Miki pouted as Kaori changed slowly, rolling her eyes when Miki started jumping again. Once dressed, the two started packing their things back into their bags. Miki dashed towards the water ignoring the things she swore she saw in there. With a small giggle, Miki jumped into the water, splashing Kaori as she did. The two started a water fight, which Miki ended up winning, then walked back to shore , with Miki still giggling . "That was fuuuun~" she said, still giggling. Kaori rolled her eyes while trying to dry her now long, hair. "Only because you won" she started, making Miki grin before skipping the rest of the way to their bags. The two sat down on the sand and pulled their bags over, pulling out food and snacks to eat. After their midnight snack, the girls packed their things and carried them off to look for shells. "This one's cute" whispered Miki, holding up a pink shell with a faded blue tips. Kaori nodded her head holding the bucket they had found over so Miki could drop it in. They spent a while, collecting shells and splashing each other with the water when they got the chance. It wasn't until their necklaces started glowing that they stopped. Kaori frowned, leading Miki back to shore and dropping their bags. "W-what do you think is wrong?" Muttered miki, her eyes glowing as brightly brightly as the keys around her neck. "I don't know, but are they floating? Or...." just as she finished, her necklace floated higher and seemed to pull her. Miki gasped but bent down to grab the bags as she followed Kaori deeper into the beach. As they walked , Miki looked around, they were walking into deserted territory. Miki walked faster, catching up to Kaori, who was still being led by the keys around her neck. She grabbed onto her wrist and stayed close. Kaori noticed and smirked. "What? You scared?" Miki glared up at her pouting. "A-am not! I just uhnm don't wanna get lost!"  
Kaori giggled as Miki looked away still pouting. The two walked a bit more, each holding onto their own things before the keys led them into a cave at the edge of the beach. Miki eeped, standing closer to the older girl who in turn , rolled her eyes and kept following. The deeper they got into the cave, the brighter the four keys would shine. The keys fell when they seemed to be at a dead end but it wasn't a wall, it was a door. Using the keys as flashlights, the girls looked at the huge door. It was 6 times taller than them with weird writing at the edges. The inside had drawings but they were hard to make out. Miki was the first to notice the keyhole.  
She frowned and looked at the keys she held. "Do you think any of these open it?" She asked , Kaori shrugged "you can try" she muttered absent-mindedly still looking at the writings.  
And so, with that, Miki bent down, and put the ' kingdom key ' as it said into the keyhole, and tried turning it, like a real key. To her surprise , it actually clicked. The door then glowed a faint blue , blinding them enough to cover their eyes

Chapter 2  
"What did you do!?" Kaori shouted, the light was still as bright as ever but that didn't stop Kaori from scolding Miki "W-well, I wanted to see if it'd wor-!" She stopped mid sentence as a sound , coming from the door, resonated throughout the cave. The door was opening inward.  
As soon as the door was completely open, the light dimmed, making it darker than night. Miki squealed, jumping closer to Kaori in fear. "W-what do we do?" She asked, fear evident in her voice. Kaori said nothing as she walked forward towards the now open door, Miki followed after , taking a hold of her wrist . The two walked down what they thought was a corridor, they couldn't see an inch in front of them but even so, they kept walking.  
After a short while, a bright light made it way towards them blinding them once more. It was then that Miki felt Kaori being pulled away. Miki panicked, reaching out to grab onto Kaori once more. When the light fades, Kaori is nowhere to be seen, Miki looks around her, fear rising more and more as the seconds pass. The waves splash against the rocks as Miki calls out to Kaori, gaining no response .  
Meanwhile, Kaori walked out of the cave, she looked up at the sky, watching the clouds float along the sky. She turned around , only to find that Miki was nowhere to be seen "Miki? Miki! Where are you?!" She shouted, glancing around for her friend.

Meanwhile, a small group of people were walking along the beach. One of them was very short, another very skinny and the third had brown hair and seemed to be the leader of the group. The brown haired one turned and says to the others. "It had to be around here somewhere. I know I saw the light from around here. Maybe we should separate to cover more ground " he says " Donald you search further inland and goofy you keep heading up the coast. I'll search this cave."The two nod their heads  
"Aye aye Sora" the duo say in unison as the split up. Sora heads into the cave but can't see more than a few inches in front of him. As he gets deeper he can hear a faint whimper "Heellloooo" he drags the word out hoping for who or whatever can hear him. He draws his keyblade out to use as a way to light up the area a little then continues to follow the whimpering until he stumbles and drops his keyblade. It slides across the ground until it hits a wall. As Sora heads over to get it he sees a figure being revealed by the light of the key. "Who are you?" he speaks sternly "I mean no harm" The Auburn haired girl glanced up slowly, tears streaming down her cheeks rapidly "h-huh?" She whispered, backing into the wall. The words finally registered after a while, she looks down fumbling with the strap of her bag "I-I uhnm i-I'm M-miki " she says in a whisper trying to avoid eye contact as much as possible. He looks at her, then smiles "I'm Sora" he says kindly. "How did you end up in this cave? Why are you crying? Did someone hurt you?" he stops and looks at you for a second "I'm sorry for bothering you with questions. I am sure you don't want to be in this cave anymore so if you want you can follow me out. Then we can discuss why you are crying in this cave." he smiles kindly. "Does that sound okay to you? We might have some extra hot chocolate back at the ship." Miki's eyes light up at the sound of sweets, she looks into the dark cave then back towards the teen. With a feeble nod, she stood up, keeping her bag close to her. "Ship?" She mutters to herself. She tilted her head, thinking of a pirate, or cruise ship. It would be her first time riding on a ship.  
As the two of them exit the cave Sora whistles then yells "I am calling the ship down so hurry back!" he then turns and looks at her "Don't get freaked out by my friends. They may be something you aren't use to." he chuckles softly as his companions hurry towards them. "What was it Sora?" The taller of the companions say in a slightly slow sounding voice. "Yeah Sora what was it?" the shorter companion says in a slightly raspy and high pitched voice. "Donald, Goofy I would like you to meet Miki. Miki this is Donald and Goofy." he points to the companions. She notices that one is a dog and the other is a duck. Miki blinks a bit, staring at the two in front of them. She looks up at Sora with a wide, happy smile . Her cheeks and eyes still red from crying before. "They're real right? Not robots? O-or holograms?" She turns back towards the two.  
"Who are you calling a hologram?! " Donald quacks in anger "We are knights in the Kingdom ruled by King Mickey!" Miki flinched at the loud voice as Sora laughs at his companion. "Calm down Donald she must not be from around here." He says as the ship comes down and lands in the water. The trio gather some supplies from it and set up a camp near the cave.  
Sora starts to boil some water for the hot chocolate as the other two prepare some food over another flame. "So Miki how did you end up in that cave?" Sora asks politely as he hands her some hot chocolate. Miki takes the mug, nursing it in her hands a it cools . "I was,.. with my best friend at the beach near our town..." She looks into the mug at the still hot drink " we were picking shells when our necklaces started glowing, they ... led us towards a cave an into it... towards a door" she lifted the mug to her lips, blowing at it for a bit before taking a sip. She swallowed the warm drink , pausing for a while to collect her thoughts. "The pendants on our necklaces are shaped like keys... so when I saw a keyhole on the door, my first reaction was to try and open it.... and when I did, a blinding light covered the whole door...." Sora looks at the necklace. "That looks a lot like this." he says bringing out his keyblade. "it's looks so much like it I'd say it was a copy. A miniature copy." He chuckles as Donald and Goofy bring over some S'mores and hot dogs. "Eat up. We have plenty of extras" Goofy says with a smile. Miki was quick to grab a couple of s'mores and nibbled on them while she thought. When the s'mores were almost gone, she swallowed and sighed in contentment . "Thats sooo yummy~"she muttered to herself. Then continued on with what had happened, skipping a few parts she thought embarrassing.  
"So which world do you come from?" Sora asks with a hint of intrigue in his voice.  
It was that question which stopped her,she tilted her head in confusion. "World?" She whispered "uhnm America?" She said, smiling nervously. Sora looks at her and tilts his head. "America?" he asks puzzled. "I've never heard of that world. I wonder if it's somewhere in bastion keep or maybe even somewhere near twilight town?"  
Miki blinked "twilight town? Bastion Keep? " She frowned , tilting her head slightly. "Are those new continents? Or maybe part of Britain? I'm sure Mr Owl woulda told us tho....." She sighed and shook her head "No no I'm sure those don't exist where I'm from! " Miki stood up, pacing back and forth . "Did I somehow cross dimensions?" She muttered to herself . Sora looks at her confused. "You should relax. Cross dimensional travel, intergalactic travel are all normal things here so we can get you back in no time. We just have to figure out how." Sora points towards the gummi ship "Want to head out to Bastion Keep? Merlin might know more about where you came from then us." He smiles widely. "I'm sure we can get you home easily." Miki stopped pacing and looked over, she looked back towards the cave then sighed "I guess... I don't have any other way of getting home....." She said looking back towards them, her eyes pleading." Can you help me look for my best friend too? I'm sure she's somewhere in this uhnm galaxy? " Sora smiles at her, nodding his head in agreement. "We can definitely find her. We just have to look but since you two were separated I doubt that you guys would have landed on the same planet." the trio start to pack things up "All aboard the gummi ship. Next destination Bastion Keep to talk to Merlin to figure out where you came from and where your friend is." He smiles at Miki reassuringly. "Don't worry. We will definitely be able to reunite you two and get you home."He said as Miki smiled, " Thanks for helping me" she said. She looked around spotting her bag and running over to it. She picked it up, slinging it over her head and onto her shoulder "most would've just ignored me yah know.." She continued, mutter more to herself than anything "No one should ever be ignored. Especially someone in need." the trio chant in unison.  
"Besides there has to be a reason why you ended up here. " He said with a grin. Miki tilted her head , as if thinking, then broke out giggling "like what? Save the world? I... I'm not good at much in my own world, why send me to another?" She said smiling sadly , then shook her head " anyways, let's get going okay?"She said , turning to look at the cave once more.  
"Just waiting on you to board the ship silly." Sora chuckles "If Donald, Goofy and I can save the world then anyone can." He said as the group of people made preparations, Miki gets on the Ship as it starts to leave the planet another sparkle goes unnoticed by the group as the gummi ship zooms into space.

Meanwhile, back with Kaori, the teen walks down the lonely beach road stating in a semi-high voice tone "Miki, Miki, MIKI, WHERE THE FUDGE ARE YOU!?" followed by a mutter "I swear, this noob always finds a way to lose herself from me." She sighs questioning herself. "Am I that frightening?"  
She continues to walk, noticing a small shadow coming from behind her, reflecting on the bright sand in front of her. She begins to check her sweaters pockets for any small, sharp object, then remembers that she left all her belongings in her bag which so far, is nowhere to be found. She angrily states "Miki, if that's you, sneaking up on people....isn't nice." She turns around only to face a dark black robed figure. "Who the hell are you!?" She states in a nervous tone while walking backwards slowly. She jokingly says "Ya know, this isn't the movie 'I know what you did last Summer' you baboon."she stops, standard her ground as he walks closer. "Watch your tongue young lady. You shouldn't blindly yell things when you are the one trespassing." He says drawing both keyblades out and readies himself for combat. "Now what is your name girl?" he speaks coldly with a hint of anger.She Looks at the blades and then stops for a moment, backing off. Her necklace then starts glowing a heavy powder blue color. She smirks “and that isnt weird t all" she says as the oblivion key disappears from the chain and appears in her hand. "Ah, you were always my favorite." She states then stands in blade combat pose as if challenging the a person. "First of all it's only proper to remove the Hood when asking for a ladies name. Secondly, put down the blades or I will be forced to do something I never really do." The black blade begins to glow in a red aura. She tilts her head while looking down at it. "It's beautiful and I feel like if it's calling my name" she whispers to herself, pointing my blade at the person afterwards . He removes his hood. "It would appear you know who I am but I still don't know who you are." He says mockingly then the coldness comes back. "Now who are you?" he stays still waiting for an answer. Both people know that he has more experience with the blades. "Well come on. Out with it. I don't have all day and I'm looking for someone before they leave." He states, she angrily stares at him and then decides to turn around and start walking as she childishly kicks the sand. "I have no need to give you my name!" She says then walks and playfully swing her new keyblade. "Miki where are you?" She calls out, raising her voice one last time. 'Could it be that she didn't fall through that stupid door she opened....I guess that's good' She thinks to herself. He looks at her skeptically “Who are you and why are you here?! Is it so hard for you to answer such simple questions?"He yells angrily glaring at her occasionally glancing up at the sky. "there was a multiple amount of unknown people here at the same time as Sora was seen looking around. Now I can assume you are with them and take you down or you can answer my question." He says, looking back at her. She angrily forms her hand into a fist, instantly, and furiously walks towards this guy, bringing the keyblade towards his neck before he could even see it coming. "Sora!? Does he know anything about Miki, brat!? " She says staring into his eyes with very exhausted, yet bothered eyes. "Who is Sora? " She asks, almost in a whisper. He knocks the blade out of her hand "Sora is who I am looking for." He says, still glaring at her. " I have a score to settle with him. He may know where your friend is he may not. Can't be sure. The fact that you two showed up while he was here just seems odd to me. Something has to be up."  
She look down, deciding to stand still and straight. She then raises her hand and calls "Oblivion come forward." And as if magnetically attracted to her body it comes straight and in a swift gesture to her hand. "I don't know who Sora is. I don't know where I am and I have no time to waste on you. " She says turning around and looking up at the stars "Man, you can see the stars from here, where I came from stars aren't really noticeable because of the light and pollution." She says smiling softly. He turns and starts walking away "Good luck getting off the planet without a ship. I have no idea where you are from because everywhere I've been has been better than this place." He stops, turning towards her. " There is only two ways off this planet right now. Sora and me. So you are going to have to choose one. If you are going to join me then you better answer my questions." He says in a frustrated tone.  
Kaori then walks over to the young man. And stands in front of him. "I have something for you." She says dropping her keyblade, it disappears randomly. "Sweet!!~" she says as the keyblade appears on her necklace again. She proceeds to looking this young man in the eyes, places a hand on his cheek and kisses him in a passionate way. She then stops and walks towards the direction he was headed. "So, my name is Kaori. Where's this ship you speak of? " She says revealing a card that she took out of his pocket. "Mnn, I'm assuming this is the key to the ship?~" She says turning to look at him and smiles. He chuckles lightly. "Well that was just starting to get good Kaori." He says smirking at her. "And no. That is just a card I carry. I would have to call the ship down myself since it only works for its owner. Now do you want me to take you around the island or are you going to continue to wander around lost?"He says as she sighs, giving him a death glare. "Yes, Yes, Let's go." She throws the card over to him. "Hey, brat, what's your name? "She asks."The name is Roxas. Be careful who you call a brat or you may end up stuck on this planet." he replies, easily catching the card and slipping it back into his pocket. She grins while looking at him. "BUT, if ya leave me here, you'll never meet Sora ~" she says tauntingly. "So you know where he is?" he says grabbing ahold of her. "Take me to him now." He says glaring at her. She Looks at him and smirks. "Calm down Mr. Sparkly butt" she says then sighs and grins "What if I don't tell you?"  
"Simple" He says letting her go. "I leave you here to rot. You make the choice. It would be a shame if you decide to stay here." He says grinning. "If you leave me here you'll never find them. Also, I'm sure people are nice enough here to aid me." She says walking off towards the trees and actual walking path. She sighs " he's a tough nut to crack, sorta like....me...." She says in a whisper. He busts out into laughing. "There is no one else on this planet. It is barely alive as it is. As I said you don't have much of a choice and even without you I can find them. I doubt you even know where you are since I saw you step out from a portal."  
She keeps walking. "I don't care, what makes you think I would even want to leave this apparently dead planet." She hesitates before muttering " I was already dead before I came here anyway." She walks towards the dark path while being guided only by the bright twinkling stars. He follows her. "I know that feeling. Imagine knowing you were never meant to be, that your life wasn't supposed to exist, that you are nothing more than a.... Than a husk..." he mutters punching one of the trees out of anger.  
Noticing the blood coming out from a scrape on his fingers. She decides to rip a piece of her shirt and wrap it around his wound. "You big baka, you should be more careful." she says trying to giggle, but fails and gives a somewhat sad smile. "Yes, that's exactly how I have felt all my life and I believe it's my destiny, so, it shall never change. " She chuckles and closes her eyes. "Hmm, what happened to you leaving me here, eh? Shoo go on, leave.~" she says then continues to walk while raising her hand and pretending to grab the many tiny stars in the dark sky. "I was just offering you one last chance. If you don't take it I'm going to leave you here." He says speaking extremely cold and serious. She turns around and Smiles "Yep, no one ever comes back Once they leave." She says tilting her head letting her hair loose from the low ponytail. Thus, allowing it to cover one side of her face. "Hey, roxas, if ya see Miki, tell her to go back home and to not have too much fun without me. " she giggles a bit. "By the way, if we have the same keyblades, I'm sure that the ship can't differentiate it's owner. So, if I call it, it will come~" she says announcing happily and continues walking. He laughs in response "The ship doesn't come to me because of my keyblade. I made it myself so I am sure I know how it works. If I find your friend and she is with Sora she will have to be taken back to the organization." He says shrugging and walks back towards the beach. "Have fun on this planet. The readings are gone. Meaning the other two people here are gone." She turns to look at him. "Hey Roxas - I'm sure you want to go back to the place you Once called home. You can't deny that. So does she. Play nice big boy.." She walks over to sign by the tree you punched. "Uhh readings are gone eh? You were wrong. What organization? " He looks at you "Yeah readings from the gummi ship detecting people. There is only one left on the planet and that's you." he continues heading out towards the beach. "Can't tell you anymore about the organization unless you were a member. Sadly we don't deal with humans. It's a shame to. You were starting to grow on me." he sighs as he walks onward. Kaori rushes over to him grabbing a hold of his wrist. "Why would you be taking Miki with you to the organization then, if she's just human?" she says staring at you."Because Sora is the enemy. If she is working with him she will be taken in with him for questioning. They will not be kind. I know the person who does the interrogations can get a bit angry." he says shuttering. "Trust me. He is not pleasant to be around when he is angered" 

"In other words, they will be destroyed?" She mutters her grip getting tighter as she starts to get a bit nervous "Answer me!" She shouts her eyes becoming as black as the abyss, soulless and cold. The keys on her necklace start to glow a black aura this time."Essentially yeah. They will be tortured until they either give up the information or are put out of misery." he looks into the sky. "I don't like it. It feels wrong but it helps us in our goal." He says, she Let's go of his wrists, looking down a bit sadly. "Why don't you stop then? I already see good in you behind that bad boy side of yours. " She says taking a deep breath and walks over to the water. "The breeze is always amazing at night.... Okay, how about, you guys take me in instead of her. I don't care if it'll hurt. I'm sure I've felt worse. " She turns to look at him and Smiles brightly. "Take me." She Says, almost in a whisper  
"I never said for sure we were taking her. I said if we find her with Sora." He says grabbing her. "but you did say take me and can you think of any place more romantic than this?" he says pointing towards the sun rising over the ocean. "do you want to travel with me to find your friend or would you rather be a hostage?"He says as she blushes a pink rose shade and Looks to the side allowing her long black hair to cover it. "You sure don't waste time, in making such a move." She says turning around only to see the sun rising. "But, Yes, I wouldn't mind traveling with you. However, if she is going to be taken in at any point I will take her place. Is that clear, Mr.Roxas? " She cooed  
"Hmmmm. If you are lucky and it is you and me that finds her we will let her go and it will be our little secret." he chuckles as he calls his ship down and gets in it. "Hopefully we are the ones to find them first. Otherwise it will be really bad for both of us... " After they collect their things they head back to the ship. "Hopefully you don't try to be so bold or strike deals with the organization. They are known for being back stabbers." Roxas starts up the ship and travels to their next destination. She turns to look at him as she takes a seat, she pokes his cheek. "Why are you with them, huh?~" She asks childishly he takes takes a breath "I don't have much of a choice... They have something I need.." he speaks sadly "What is it?" She tilts her head as she braids her hair. He quietly says "They are the only ones who have a way to complete me. They are the only ones who can give me a heart." he looks at the map. "We got a long way to go." He says then sighs as he continues to steer the ship.

Chapter 3  
Miki sighed as she looked out the window of the gummi ship . She would enjoy it more if she knew Kaori was okay. Miki had changed out of her swimsuit a while ago and was now wearing some warm sweat pants with a blue shirt and matching sweater. She held her bag close, afraid of losing the one thing she still had . Miki opened her bag, pulling out the camera she had stuffed between the clothes and blankets, and turned it on, it still had a full Battery, since her and Kaori had only taken a few pictures. Miki looked through the images, smiling gently when she came across an old photo. It was taken the first time she had gotten the camera when she was about 10 years old, she had visited Kaori and the two left for the park right after. Miki's mom, who was waiting at a nearby park for the two, was behind them, her arm stretched out to take the picture, both girls were glancing up towards the camera, one with a wide grin and the other with a nervous smile. Sora notices Miki looking at something and walks over. "Whatcha lookin at?" He asks politely. He sees the image, then pulls a picture out of his back pocket and shows it to Miki, who turns a bit to look at the image. It has 3 kids smiling and one holding a star shaped fruit. "The girl holding the fruit is Kairi, she is very kind hearted, then there is me and Riku. He may look a bit mean but he's a nice guy." He smiles and sits next to her. "It has to be rough being stranded in a strange place without your friend." he says looking towards the cockpit while putting his picture away. "I'm sure we will find her and return you two home." he says smiling reassuringly.  
Miki smiles, then turns, looking down at her camera once more. "It must be great, having a place to return to....” She mutters “ I really don't mind if I don't get home, I've got no one waiting for me anyways....." She says, her eyes clouding as she remembers her happy memories. "I just wanna find Kaori" She whispers. Sora blinks, then smiles "We will find her. I promise." he says putting an arm around her shoulder. "Cheer up and stop worrying. I know we will find her soon." he puts a thumb up and smiles before heading to the cockpit. "We will be arriving in Bastion Keep very soon. So we will be able to figure out her location soo..." He trails off, looking out the huge window. "Sora we may have trouble!" Donald quacks. "It looks like the gateway has been closed."  
Sora turns looking at him shocked. "But that could only mean... She's back and launching another attack... " he looks over at Miki. "Don't worry. We can handle things." he says smiling before leaving the room with Donald. Miki sighs, looking out the window once more. How she regrets not taking kendo lessons like Kaori had told her. With another sigh, Miki stands up, still holding her bag close and walks towards where she saw Sora and the other two enter. "U-uhnm" she mutters, looking around. She didn't know how big the place was but she didn't want to get lost either. She walks over to another nearby window, watching as the dark sky floated past them. Donald notices Miki then sighs bringing her into the room with them. She sees all the monsters outside through the Window. "Don't worry about them" Goofy says, noticing her worried expression. "We can handle them easily"  
"Yeah you are in good hands" Sora says while piloting the ship through the massive amount of monsters. "We are approaching the end so brace yourself." Miki frowns, nodding while looking out the window. "Monsters?" She mutters in worry Miki then looks forward at the front of the ship. She could see the many shiny lights and buttons. "Uhnm W-will it be alright for me to go out? Won't it like uhnm disrupt the timeline O-or something ?" Sora blinks a bit then Laughs "Ahahaha no no no it's fine if you leave the ship." he says "it will be fine if you go out. It's actually better so then we could make sure you stay safe." he continues as the ship lands. Sora leads the group out of the ship and onto the planet, they all look around and see that no one is around. "Where is everyone?" Donald quacks. "Usually the city is full of people."  
"I don't know Donald but let's find out. They have to be around here somewhere." Sora says while leading them into the town. Miki follows after them, pulling the bag strap over head so it rests on her shoulder. She looks around nervously , noticing the too many dark alleys and corners. "Just stay close to us and if anything goes bad Goofy will take you back to the ship." Sora says with a wide smile. They walk for a few more minutes before Sora stops, a small frown forming on his face "Okay the defense system isn't up... This could be a little bad." Miki's eyes widen, then looks around, stopping when she notices something "U-uhnm I don't wanna like , alarm anyone b-but t-the sh-shadows are moving" she stutters , shifting closer to the small group. "Well looks like we know the culprits now." Sora says drawing his keyblade and strikes a shadow as it stands from the ground.  
"Just stay in the middle of us and you will be okay." he says as Donald shocks another shadow. Miki eeps, doing exactly as she's told and trying to stay away from the shadows as much as possible. The group continues to fight off the shadows as they continue to push further into the city. "Merlins house has to be close if I remember right" Sora says opening the door to a house. "It's empty, They’re gone..." he looks towards the keep. "They might be further in. We have to keep going."He says as Miki looks around , clenching onto her bag strap. "W-what are these things? " She says, jumping away from one of the shadows. "W-why are they attacking!?" She says, trying to avoid the shadows.  
"Well these are heartless. The darkness in people's heart manifested into a living creature." Sora explains "They are attacking because they are trying to weaken the people here so their owner can make more, stronger heartless." Miki jumps away from another shadow, a heartless, she looks around for a possible weapon when one of her keys starts glowing, she looks down at it, closing her eyes when it gets too bright. When the lights gone, one of the keys is missing and formed itself around her grip. "W-what the-" she blinks, looking at the silver key in wonder. "It's just like-eep!" She says, stopping mid sentence as a heartless attacks her.  
She swings the key much like a baseball bat, hoping it'd do something. As she bats the heartless away Sora finishes it off. "Looks like you are one of the few people who are chosen by the keyblade." He smiles "We will train you once we finish clearing the area and find out what's going on." He swings at another heartless cutting it in half "Until then be careful and don't do anything crazy." Miki nods her head, she wasn't a risk taker anyways. Slowly, the heartless began disappearing, but every time they'd finish one or a few, Miki would wince. She hated violence. Sora notices and smiles "Don't worry. They aren't living beings. Just shadows." he says as they continue to clear the heartless. That doesn't make her feel any better though . They enter the gates and continue pushing towards the castle. "This is going to be a long fight." Sora groans. "I just hope we find Merlin and the rest of them soon."He says as Miki sighs still attacking the heartless, she couldn't help wincing every time though. She takes a deep breath , walking back while attacking them. "T-there has to be an easier way to find him!" She yells , worry eminent in her voice. "Well if we run past them all then when we hit our destination, but then we’ll be swarmed. We want as few as possible to be around. Look up ahead!" Sora points towards a crack in the tower. "if we can get in there then we will be able to block it off with magic and hopefully have time to rest. We just have to push a little further." He says charismatically. Miki nods her head "o-okay" she mutters, attacking more heartless as she makes her way over. "Who a - are you people anyways w-why do you have th-those w-weapons?" She eeps as a heartless gets close but hits it , knocking it a few feet. "A-and uhnm " Miki stops taking a deep breath. "My head" she mutters, trying to stand while still keeping her bag on.  
Sora picks up Miki and runs to a hole in the wall. "Well I am Sora, one of the keyblade's chosen. These are Donald, knight wizard for king mickey and this is Goofy the knight defender in mickey's kingdom. We protect the world from heartless with the help of the King." He says confidently.. "King? Knight?" Miki smiles weakly, giggling a bit "it's like I'm in a fairy tale" she winces, as her head pulses once more. "I wish mama coulda seen me now" she mutters, more to herself than anything. Miki unconsciously nuzzled the warmth beside her. "Warm.." She mumbles to herself, closing her eyes , hopping the pain in her head would stop. Sora then wraps his arm around her. "Don't worry just relax and catch your breath. You are starting to look a little pale... Here" he says offering Miki some water. "We should set up camp here since it seems safe. We all need a little rest. " Miki takes the water carefully, she takes a sip and takes takes a breath, sighing softly. "Sorry for this" she mutters, her eyes still closed.

Sora smiles and laughs softly. "It's okay. We don't have much further and climbing from the inside shouldn't be as hard as fighting countless heartless out there." Miki looks up at him then down at her lap while pouting "still..... I've never been that athletic, so uhnm sorry in advance...." Sora laughs before getting up "It's fine. You will get use to it eventually. I mean look at Donald he somehow keeps up with us hahaha"  
""Hey what does that mean?!" Donald quacks angrily.  
"Ooohhh nothing. Everyone ready to head onwards?" Miki giggled softly, then nodded her head and stood up , using the key as support. She held the bag strap tightly. "L-let's go " she says as Sora smiles "Okay let's go." the group then starts to climb the winding staircase. They travel for hours until Sora points up. "guys have we even gone anywhere yet? I mean we have been going for so long and still nothing but stair’s above us. I don't remember it being this tall.." He says tirely, Donald and goofy look at each other before replying with "Uhhh" and pointing down to show that they are only around the 40 feet from the ground. "These stairs must be enchanted." Sora says slightly discouraged. "Miki should we continue climbing or go back out there and fight through the heartless?" He looks at while Miki blushes and looks down, not used to the attention. "U-uhnm well " she looks around nervously .

**(AN// This is just something I added after)**

"They were in an accident. My little brother and my mom... afterwards my dad became more violent, he already was before but it got worse. My older sister left a month after and never looked back. She abandoned me.. Kaori was the only reason I'm still alive..and ... i... I wont let you hurt her. Not for me!!!" Miki looked straight at the man ahead of her as Sora stood beside her. "Then come and let yourself fall my dear. " he said with a smirk. "Let me hear those beautiful screams of yours!"

**x0x0x0**

"K-kao-chan? Thats you r-right? H-hey lets go home. W-we can visit mom and Saito... p-please " she sobbed. Biting her lip to stop herself. "K-Kao-chan please" The dark haired girl gazed at her coldly before she raised her sword. Red eyes shed tears. She closed her eyes and smiled. "I'm glad I met you Kao-chan" she said before the sword was lowered.


End file.
